framed
by dwriterx
Summary: this is a mix of diffeerent animes and the real world. me and a best friend who also writes fanfics so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_This story will leave you disturbed. It is composed of characters from different shows (mainly cartoons, anime, manga, etc.) that a lot of people may know. It also includes my best friend Silver, the most evil person in the world, who also writes Fan fics. So if you don't mind lets get this over with. By the way I'm the main character. I am 5' 6 short hair and have brown skin.My best friend Silver is in this one. My name is D. Jackson but in this story you will come to know me as Jack._

As Jack sat there thinking about what to say to Silver on the phone because he likes her. She knows but she just says "Jack you are a dumb ass" Silver was short with brown skin and knew the right insult for a different person. Just then a beep came in on the other line. Jack looked on the caller ID and saw that it was Trunk's number. He told her to hold on and said hello. Just then a scream came over which sounded like Bulma. Jack said hello again. Just then he heared Vegeta yell in his ear. He yelled " you stupid human I'm gonna kill you for what you have done then send your body parts to your parents piece by piece!" "what the hell is your problem yelling in my ear like that its not like i did anything!" Just then Vegeta said Trunks told us he was coming home after he left your house-

and he left right after he talked to you on the phone which was 2 hours ago, jack interrupted.

He hasnt come home then the police told us he was dead when they found him choppeded up. So-

click.

Jack hung up the phone he was in shock.

he then went back to the other line. Silver began to nag at him."why the hell did you take so long dumb ass my ear is so damn warm from keeping it on phone-

not now Silver I got bad news Trunks was killed and Vegeta is coming to kill me.

What? Screamed Silver Ill call Karama to pick you up and bring you here for now.

Thanks see you soon.

Ten Minutes later

Karama comes with Heie in a Chevy Monte Carlo (dream car) yelling for Jack

Karama:You better hurry up Jack I saw Vegeta walking in this direction about 3 blocks away and he looks pissed.

Jack: No shit did you figure that out all by your self. Let me get my bag.

Karama: Just get in the car.

As they drove Jacks favorite song came in on Hot 995(favorite radio staion). It was Move Along by the All American Rejects.

Jack tried to forget about Vegeta as he sang along with radio.

Alright Jacked get out we're hear now said Trowa. You owe us .

Bye said Jack.

As he walked up to the door Silver ran up to Jack and smacked him. You dum dum. Why cant you stay out of trouble? You are so lucky Jack. not a lot of people would do this.

Silver it was not my fault. I was on the phone with you ever since he left. So here is the game and movies I owe you. You are not 100 percent stupid thanks.(she took the game and movies) but you are still stupid.

Your welcome said Jack with a confused look on his face.

Silver:Your sleeping on the couch I hope you know.

Jack:Wow Im surprised you dont have a dog house for me.

Silver: Thats tomorrows surprise

Jack:do we have to keep throwing insults every time we talk

Silver: shut up idiot

Jack:midgit

Silver:ass

Jack: mini me

Silver:fat bastard

Jack: go to hell

Silver: send me like you sent Trunks

Jack: you know i didnt do it. I'm upset already because Vegeta is out to kill me.

Silver:yeah and? like i care how you feel.

yeah and? like i care how you feel

Jack: whatever

Silver: wanna watch Sailor moon

Jack: no

Silver: Gundam Wing

Jack: no

Silver: Yu Yu hakusho

Jack: alright

Silver: one question

Jack: what

Silver: why do you like me?

Jack: I think about you all the time. almost all of my things remind me of you from credit cards to pictures we took.

Silver: sensitive idiot

Jack: lick my balls

Silver:grow some

Jack: stop playinng games with me

Silver:dont start the game if you aint gonna finish it

Jack: whatever. have you seen my myspace page

Silver: what is it

Jack: SouthEast

Silver: you dumbass

Jack: I bet mine looks better than yours.

Silver: Can we just watch the movie?

Jack: OK

_The YuYu Hakusho episode being shown is the one when Genkai' is killed in the tournament against the Toguro brothers. Yusuke attacks strong Toguro in anger but is hit a knocked into the forest a few miles away. He lands in a tree and begins to cry. Sad aint it._

After the movie Jack is on the couch sleeping. he is tired because he had worked that day. Silver lets him sleep right after she put lotion in his hand and makes him smack himself several times. She took a picture of it and sent it to everyone they both know. She is pure evil.

**This is the end of part 1. Part 2 is coming after I get some reviews. The mystery behind the death of Trunks. Silver can't keep Jack hidden forever so what can he do? Will Vegeta find Jack? find out in part 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena: What should we do to help Jack

Serena: What should we do to help Jack?

Silver: How could he have killed trunks? Jack is a human

Serena:the body was found cut up so maybe...

Silver: shut up

Serena: afraid of the truth

Silver: shh

Serena:for what

Silver: do you here that?

Serena: no

Silver: listen

Serena:its coming from the living room

Silver: its

both: JACK!

**They both ran to the living room to find Jack yelling in his sleep. He was in a cold sweat. tears even came out of his eyes. He was screaming **

Jack:Vegeta dont do it. I'll do anything just dont kill Silver. Please Dont nn NOOOO!

Silver: JACK WAKE UP!

Serena: OMG he's awake

**Silver grabbed him and held him close**

Silver: OMFG he's shaking

Jack: Silver?... I got to get away

Silver: why?

Jack: I dont want anything to happen to you

Serena: what did you see

Silver: tell me Jack. You were screaming,sweating, and crying

Jack: stay away from me. I have to leave today. Vegeta will find me soon and-

Serena: couldnt we just get you some extra protection

Silver: Like who?

Serena: Goku and Gohan

Silver: yeah

Jack: you two have done enough already. its my problem

Serena: not anymore

Silver: what!

Serena: we could help

Silver: shut up meatball head

Jack: stop

Silver: why

Jack:I'm gone and thats final. Im going to Vegeta now

Serena: hyaaa

Silver: you idiot you knocked him out.

Serena: duh

Silver: why? do you want us to get killed? Im gone

Serena:for what im calling Goku for help

Silver: your one crazy son of a Bitch

Serena: thanks

Silver: whatever dumb ass. what if he has another nightmare?

Serena: thats why I can use my powers to see what he is dreaming

Silver: you cant do that

Serena: in this FanFic I can

Silver: you suck

Serena:you have an ability too

Silver: what is it

Serena: being a pain in the ass

Silver: how did you get Goku's number

Serena: uuhhhhhh

Silver: you whore

**As they are in Jack's mind they see him crying. Silver and Serena look and see what Jack is dreaming. They see Vegeta throwing Silver and launch a ki blast at her. blowing her up.**

Serena:OMFG

silver gasps

Serena: Thats what had him crazy this morning

Silver: he blew me up. Im gonna-

Serena: do nothing we have nothing to do with this. we cannot do anything in his dream

Silver: let me out

Serena:OK

**as they left Silver beat Jack senslessly**

Silver: what is your problem having me blown up?

Jack: calm down

Silver: no. I just saw my death and you want me to stay calm. you're scared and I know it

Jack: Im scared for you! You always had my back. I dont want you hurt or worse

Silver:reality check dumdum i saw my death I think that definately counts as worse

Serena:It was just a dream

Silver: what if it was a vision of the future

Serena: apparently you have no future

Silver: kiss my ass meatball head

Serena: I hate short people

Silver: I hate dumb people. No offense Jack

Jack: none taken... wait what?

(door bell) Ding Dong

All three: go to hell

Goku: whats your problems

**Well this is the end of part 2 how do ya like it send comments to my e-mail.**


	3. Chapter 3

I know its been a while but here's the 3rd installment

I know its been a while but here's the 3rd installment.

Silver is sitting in shock

Goku: Now just what the ell is going on?

Serena: Trunks was last seen with dumb ass Jack rite here-

Jack: screw you! You are such an idiot…..

Serena: as I was saying trunks is dead now and Vegeta is out to kill Jack and we need you to stop him.

Goku: Im not sure if I can stop him but maybe I can hold him off for a while.

Jack: I told you I can handle this. I'm stronger than you think. With the power of the

sheikon jewel-

Serena: that that annoying stalker bitch Kagome gave you because she was obsessed with you because you kicked Inuyasha's ass and you were her boyfriend for a month and-

Jack: I can stop him.

Silver: but what if you cant. The only thing that the jewel has done was give you visions of events to come, and they weren't even good. You don't know what else it can or will do. Either way youre-

Jack: dead. I would rather be dead than have Vegeta kill you. I wont be able to live with that pain.

Goku: hey silly just revive him with the dragon balls

Jack: hey dumb ass didn't you use them yesterday

Goku: good point

Serena whispers to Goku : don't they remind you of Tai and Sora. The feelings are there they are just too stubborn to admit it.

Silver and Jack punches them both

Jack: now to the matter at hand. Goku, how long can you hold him off?

Goku: A little over a day……. Why?

Jack: I need you to hold him off while I get evidence to clear my name

Silver: I'm helping.

Serena: Me too.

Jack: No. Silver you've been my best friend for years. I will not let you die. I might not give a rats ass about Serena but I care about you

Silver: I care about you too. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. Serena you can stay and blow Goku I don't care. Let's go Jack, we don't have much time.

Jack: Goku hold him off the best you can. I got a day to prove my innocence. I bet no one checked the crime scene.

Goku: I will head to him now. We have no time to waste.

Serena: What should I do?

Silver: Go home and look at the wall until it moves.

Serena: Okay

Silver: Idiot

Jack: Silver are you sure you wanna go through this with me? Im begging stay here where its safe.

Silver: through thick or thin I got your back Jack

Jack: Ok lets go then

**Chapter 4 is up tomorrow don't worry**


End file.
